Off the Ground
by NeverWillBe
Summary: She would love to be lifted off the ground again, just to reach his lips. Levy and Gajeel, from awkward to intimate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FT fic. I've been doing Bleach most of the time and have been MIA entirely from Fanfiction for months already. But it definitely felt good writing once again! I was set on writing NaLu at first, but ahh, writer's block is a bitch. Fortunately I came up with this after reading some really worthwhile GaLe yesterday.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Off the Ground.

**CHAPTER 1: LOOK AT ME LOOKING AT YOU**

It was always the same. She would be in her usual seat, a book or two and a strictly non-alcoholic drink within reach as she read up the team's chosen request sheet under the shadows of her chattering team members. She would spare a glance or two to the people bustling around her, perking up only when Lu-chan dropped by to say hi or when Mirajane generously updated her about the guild's latest gossip.

And Levy learned from a couple of years' experience that around 11 in the morning was the time she would always cross paths with _him_. She would be sitting there, already well-informed on the mission she would be taking with Jet and Droy, and the guild doors would swing open ungraciously, welcoming the thudding of heavy boots into the lounge area. She would be done tucking her request sheet in between her books before looking up to see Gajeel Redfox who would half-heartedly wave at Mirajane to signal that he wanted his usual drink. He would scan the crowd and spot his window seat, sometimes doing this while talking to Pantherlily. Then, he would nonchalantly walk pass a total of three tables, of which the second is hers.

So on a day that was destined to be again, the same, she sighed and prepared for what she secretly named The 11am Awkward Eye Contact.

_Here it comes. The awkward moment! _She listened attentively to the sound of black boots hitting wooden flooring, while smiling at Jet and Droy—who both believed that she had been listening to them—while slinging her now packed and ready bag onto her shoulder.

When Gajeel Redfox was within arm's reach next to her as he made his way to his table, he turned his head ever slightly to look at her. _As predicted, _Levy mentally noted. And she was of course, in the middle of standing up to leave, thus meeting his gaze easily. It was always, always the same.

Neither says a word, though Gajeel, when in an exceptionally good mood sometimes offer some sort of grunt in greeting. She always smiled kindly at him regardless, and his eyes would stay on her face for perhaps a second longer before he moved pass her.

It didn't seem like he felt that it was awkward. She was probably the only one anticipating this brief encounter every day and heck, no matter how sharpened a dragon's senses were supposed to be, she really doubted that Gajeel ever tried listening to her footsteps. _Levy, you're pathetic._

Pathetic indeed, but Levy was never a fool in love. She was inexperience, yes, a tad bit too innocent, yes, but she realised quickly long ago that she had romantic longings for the Iron Dragon Slayer. She's read enough to know the signs the moment they surfaced. And she spent nights worrying if he had noticed just as fast.

She blushed on occasions he touched her. She had even been carried bridal style once he had to rescue her team which at that time consisted of Levy the paralysed damsel in distress. She decided that it was that other time right before the S-class exams when he lifted her off the ground by her collar when her feelings for him ignited.

Her one-sided love was nothing grand, nevertheless. She was never compelled to make him like her or return the slightest bit of her feelings. She was not sure if she would risk her life for his. She gave up the idea of saying sweet things or giving any form of confession.

When their eyes meet, Gajeel, though most of the time wordless and disinterested, always appeared sincere. His eyes were unafraid, red irises full of spirit as he looked at her. That one look was enough for her. She only wanted him to always remember her. She did not need to know what went on in his head whenever he saw her looking back at him. He was part of her routine and she was glad of that. But in her silent greeting were words she chose to believe that were conveyed:

_Gajeel, here's Levy today. I'm going off now, but I promise to see you again tomorrow, here, 11am!_

* * *

><p>Little did she know that on this day, however, something was not going to be the same. She was at the guild doors with Jet and Droy closely behind, when it happened.<p>

A loud crash—broken glass, she deduced—was heard. The trio swiftly turned around to look, finding Mirajane apologising for the accident. _Ah, it was a plate._

Momentarily distracted from her intent of leaving, Levy let her eyes wander as a few girls offered to help Mira clean up the mess, until she found her vision zero in on Gajeel, who was, well, staring right back at her.

This day then became even more obviously different when said Dragon Slayer stood from his seat, rudely ignoring Lily whom he was conversing with till seconds ago, and walked towards her.

"You," he simply addressed when he was finally standing in front of her and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Gajeel?" She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Don't move." And with that he placed a gentle hand atop her head. She froze but distinctly felt that he was trying to find something in her hair.

"Just a shard," he offered an explanation.

"Huh?" That was her most intelligent response. Jet and Droy were throwing loads of questions at Gajeel but she couldn't register anything other than Gajeel himself.

"…turned around any faster you would have your face bloodied from this," he elaborated and removed his hand from her, then showing the trio a piece of broken glass he held between his thumb and index finger.

"Wait, that's from the plate just now?" Droy asked.

And she understood. "Oh, erm, thank you, Ga-"

"It's nothing," he interrupted.

She was sure she was blushing madly.

* * *

><p>An hour after Shadow Gear officially departs for their job, a realisation dawned on her. <em>He was watching me leave!<em> Why else would he be able to notice a piece of glass flying towards her and narrowly missed hitting her face?

_Levy, he's a Dragon Slayer, you know. Heightened senses and all, duh. Focus on the job, darn it!_

She sighed for the second time of the day, and with forcibly refreshed enthusiasm, wrote 'AVALANCHE' in Solid Script as she faced the enemies before her team.

On this quite different day, Shadow Gear defeated two dozen of bandits and collected 200,000 Jewels. Said bandits were arrested and later treated for frostbite.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

**REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! FEEL FREE TO DROP SUGGESTIONS AND AS OF NOW I CAN PROMISE THIS: I WILL KEEP OOC-NESS TO THE MINIMUM AND IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS GAJEEL AND LEVY WILL PROGRESS FOR THE BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, I'm glad to have received some reviews and Story Alerts since Chapter 1 so a big thank you to all of you!  
>Here's Chapter 2 and there's a lot more fluff than before... Fluff is pretty difficult when if comes to Gajeel's personality, you know? Anyway, I haven't got to any serious plot development yet but those looking for a serious, eventful story please don't be disappointed 'cause there's more coming soon.<p>

Enjoy, R&R!

**CHAPTER 2: INTO THE LAIR**

Call it male instincts or downright barbaric behaviour, Gajeel didn't care, because he knew there was no saying 'no' to his own decisions when it came to… women. Or should we say, his only woman—not that he'd claimed her for certain, but he would, eventually! Though at first it bothered him that he was acting with minimum rational thought, he fell for his heart's desires the moment he noticed her blush and the way her eyes got unfocused as if lost in his own whenever he stared.

Therefore Gajeel Redfox was already determined about carrying out his devious plan by the time Levy returned from some boring mission which she, by the way, was currently smiling widely about. _Reckon it was a blast_, he thought to himself as he watched her jokingly punched Jet on the arm. Shadow Gear was obviously having some sort of mini celebration, seeing that Droy was giggling by the bar counter when Jet hogged all of Levy's attention. _Giggling? How unsightly, even for an idiot._

Gajeel imagined how the girl would reprimand him had she heard his thoughts. Puffed cheeks, pink from a bit of embarrassment as she would still be less than confident talking up to him, accompanied by fierce eyes which are oh-so-sparkly in his opinion…

_Anyway. Back to my plan._

To think that for this plan he even lied to Lily and sent the Exceed off for something as unnecessary as training Happy, oh well, Dragon hormones sure are something.

Levi, as expected of a mage of Fairy Tail, felt a looming presence approaching her from behind and abruptly turned around, consequently greeted by the sight of… an agitated Gajeel? This was the second time this week that he suddenly confronted her, and this time, no flying object had landed on her head, she was sure. So what was it that he wanted now?

"Wha…" she started.

"… now," he ordered, cutting her off, but she couldn't catch his first few words as they were just a breath heavier than a whisper.

"What did you say?" Levy raised an eyebrow, praying that her voice sounded as firm as she thought it was. Nearby, Mirajane was smiling at the unfolding scene, then timely stalled Jet and Droy—who were about to pry their beloved teammate away from the Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel rubbed his temple and answered, "I said, shrimp, to my place, now."

Levy's pupils dilated. "Urm… Why…" Her voice trailed off as she was already dragged by the arm towards the guild doors, just in time to catch a wink from Mira. "Ga-Gajeel, wait! Why, I mean where is your place, no I mean, what for!"

"Heh, you'll find out." He smirked down at her. After a minute or two of brisk walking with her in tow, he slowed his steps to study her. She was too busy going through the possibilities that resulted in her predicament to notice his eyes on her… _A potion gone wrong from Juvia? An ancient dragon text that needs my translation? A…_

"Oi shrimp."

"Yeah?" She looked up, disgruntled to have her train of thought interrupted.

"Was I hurting you? Your arm," he turned his head away from her gaze, loosening his hold on her as he spoke.

Not quite following his question, she looked at her left arm, red marks showing where his iron grip was earlier tormenting her,_ yep, that hurt._ "Uh, it's fine."

He stopped walking at that. "I'm sorry."

Now that was an unexpected response from someone as gruff as Gajeel. Levi was at loss of words and managed only, "Oh."

They resumed walking, this time in a leisurely pace. His hand had thoughtfully moved to her wrist as they stayed in silence. They seemed to be heading to the corner of the street leading to the dodgy-looking alley by the abandoned church. She gulped as she recognised a few landmarks in the area. For instance they had just passed a strip club which Macau and Cana told her to keep away from. Lu-chan too had said something about the area… Something about once being attacked by hooligans until Natsu showed up. _Oh god where does Gajeel live?_

But then again, she shouldn't be worried about the location. After all, a Dragon Slayer is holding her hand (or wrist, to be precise). He was a fellow guild member, someone she was supposed to trust. And quite ridiculously, she would think, there was simply a need to trust him, the street smart badass, whenever in dodgy places because, because... _I don't know! This whole thing is not in the least way logical!_ This was the man who protected her on Tenrou Island. This was... _This is Gajeel, who am I kidding!_ Ignoring the anxiety swirling at the bottom of her stomach and kicking her thoughts - which she couldn't even tell if rational or not - aside, what she should be thinking about was the reason she was brought to…

A concrete warehouse with steel roof and a sorry excuse of a door made with three wooden planks. She must had been caught staring at the 'house' because the owner promptly told her, "Close your mouth and come inside." He smirked again.

He let go of her and opened the narrow door for both of them. She followed him through an equally narrow hallway consisting of two grey and depressingly blank walls, not to mention that it was really dark. The interior opened up to a wider space, which only consisted of a mattress on steel frames at the farthest corner and some random pieces of iron littering the floor. She was glad for the last rays of sunlight peering in through a window. In Levi's opinion, actually, it was just a rectangular hole in the wall, for there was no glass or curtains to make it a proper window.

He kicked off his boots and landed on his bed with a 'flomp', putting his arms behind his head. And Levy? She was left shuffling her feet as she stood in the middle of everything, lost and completely confused.

"Gajeel?" She was still adjusting her eyes to the insufficient lighting, but could make out his silhouette resting on the bed.

"What."

"You're not planning to tell me what we are doing?" She tried.

No reply. _Wait, is he napping?_

"It's getting dark outside, Gajeel. It might rain, too. Tell me what you're planning so I can go home sooner!" She pouted.

"This is not as complicated as you think. We sleep."

At that, her cheeks flamed up and she opened her mouth to throw a dozen of questions at him but her voice was stuck in her throat. Unfortunately for the girl, Gajeel, with Dragon senses, saw that expression on her face and laughed heartily.

"What, shrimp, ya scared?"

"You… What do you mean we _sleep_!" A week ago all they did to each other was having eye contact, no matter how "romantic" the Take Over sisters believed the 11am routine was, sleeping in Gajeel's warehouse was way off the scale of what Levy perceived as romance. This was downright ridiculous and uncalled for! Could it be that the man she trusted him to be, the partner who saved her dignity and life at Tenrou Island... was it all a fraud?

"Nothing," he replied with a flat tone a moment later, but the humour was in his eyes, twinkling in the dark. When she paled, confirming the fact that she was truly becoming scared, he felt a pang of guilt. Having her look at him that way, after he had gained the guild's trust, was not really okay with him. "Nothing bad, I swear," he tried to assure her.

Ah, but even the heavens did not favour his totally-not-evil-at-all plans. A flash of lightning and much to Levy's horror, a thunder roared and the steel roof shook in resonance with the loud sound that cracked the gloomy sky. The Solid Script mage let out an undignified squeak and jumped. Geez, Gajeel did not even have the chance to try convince her before she got into a worse state of mental fragility.

And when things weren't looking up for him, all he could manage to say to her was…?

"Spooked by a storm? Really?"

She shot him a mean look, and for once it had decent effect because she was standing while he was lying down on his bed. "You've got a problem, Mr. Pervert?"

"Look, shrimp I didn't mean it that way. The truth is…" he hesitated.

"Uhhuh?" she glared.

"…is that I don't even know for sure why I got you here. I just want to. Maybe to talk, I don't know."

"And talk we did, pathetically. And you decided to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Argh! Then what about me now? It's raining cats and dogs I can't go home without an umbrella!"

"That's why, I'm tellin' you, we sleep," he grinned.

"You…" she flushed again, slightly distracted by both his words and his white teeth showing in the dark room. She wouldn't admit it outloud but she found that grin of his oddly attractive. She was supposed to rebut by saying he only had one bed and if one of them were to sleep on the floor it should be him. Distractions aside, she decided to keep her mouth shut instead, knowing that arguing would end in A. Anger, B. More awkward situations such as sharing a bed, and/or C. General waste of time.

"Giving up the fight huh? That's so like you," he taunted.

She merely glared at him. He didn't like a silent reaction but was out of ideas to rile her. He had only wanted her company. He remembered the inspiration to 'kidnap' her came when he saw the two idiots walk her home as usual last night. And a certain feeling which, in his mind, was _not_ jealousy, told him to do something about it or spend his lonely nights feeling like a loser.

Perhaps the cosmos did like Gajeel a little and decided to provide some soundtrack, or at least pitied Levy who was planning to sit on the chilly floor for the rest of the night, sent another terrifying lightning striking the ground—which Levy could see through the rectangular hole in the wall—and the steel roof soon rattled loudly after the thunder. The small woman jumped visibly and clamped her mouth shut with a hand to suppress a scream but all did not go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room.

"Hey," came his voice.

She squeezed her eyes closed and shrank even smaller by sitting with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Hey," he repeated, this time louder.

She simply did not feel like entertaining him any more than she already did, somewhat.

"I know getting you stuck at my place here is kinda, _ungentlemanly_." The word was rather alien to him, but he tried his best to speak her language. "They say I'm a selfish bastard because I want lots of stuff for myself but at least I keep what I want safe."

She didn't move, but her heart thumped just a little faster.

"Levy."

She finally looked up, and mentally cursed when she realised her vision was clouded by the tears she accumulated from squeezing her eyes shut. She knew she must have looked the worst she had ever had in front of him.

"C'mere." He sat up and patted the mattress.

"No," she miserably failed at putting up a defiant front and she knew it.

"I promise I won't bite."

She was reminded of the grin in the dark, the white sharp teeth peeking out of soft, gentle lips… _Wait, what? _Regaining her senses she muttered, "That's… not funny!"

"Come," he tried again, straining to keep a straight face as he watched her face reddened to an abnormal degree.

"Levy, come." His voice was deep, as always, but the unmoving quality in it, the certainty that he was trying to guarantee, they were obvious and it made her feel safe, feel wanted, feel that she belonged.

Cued by a third thunder of the night she bolted up from the floor and practically ran to him. Perhaps it was a misjudge of distance or her disorientation due to fear, she found herself crashing onto him instead of sitting next to him as offered.

Call it female weakness or downright reckless behaviour, Levy didn't care, because she knew she did secretly want to embrace this man before her.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't be any happier to help. He smiled against her hair as she awkwardly remained on his lap, stiff from embarrassment and wordless from the need for physical comfort. He on the other hand was relaxed, feeling better than he had in… weeks or months or years. This was satisfaction, he noted. And just as silent as she was, he held her, placing a hand on the small of her back and another to stroke her hair.

When she finally calmed down and eased into his hold, she let her head rest on his shoulder, but was not bold enough to face him so she made sure to have her face angled towards the wall.

"Hmm," the sound of contentment was quiet in his throat but she heard him.

"Gajeel?"

"What."

"Nothing."

The storm went on for three hours, thus the noise was consistently heard by the two, yet he knew the comfort of naïve trust and the assurance by physical presence was lulling her to sleep. The sitting position they were in was however, becoming uncomfortable for both of them. To top that off the drop in temperature was gradual but significant.

"I have to move a bit."

"Huh?" was her sleepy reply.

He stroked her hair one last time and slid his hand behind her neck to press her close to his chest. She flinched but quickly adapted. She only mumbled when he shifted to free his legs under her weight. And before she knew it she was scooped up in his arms before both of them lay down: one of his arms cushioning her head and the other around her waist. They lay face to face under a heavy blanket which had been previously piled up at the foot of his bed.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ya scared?"

As expected she was in no condition to speak coherently. There was no telling if she had heard him. But she did move closer to him, voluntarily snuggling and he held his breath when she push her face against his neck, the tip of her nose cold and stinging his senses to life. Fully intending to keep his promise of doing nothing bad and _not biting_, he focused on being marvelled by such a small, breakable living being, breathing evenly next to him, against him, without any trace of doubt or fear.

However, at the brink of sleep, his mind fuzzed especially with the scent of Levy's shampoo invading, he decided to cheat. Careful not to wake her, he leaned in once more and hovered above her ear, tucking blue strands behind it with the gentlest movements. And just as lightly as his fingers had grazed her, he sucked the earlobe between his lips and nibbled.

Because as Levy had fallen under the complete spell of sleep, he in turn had fallen under the spell of love, lust and everything Levy. At that very moment he thought the woman in his arms was his and he would make sure nothing would stand in the way of that.

Quickly removing himself from her ear, he submitted to the need to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! CHEERS AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, people! Thank you for the lovely reviews, especially the ones who pointed out my mistakes. I suppose a lot of you found Chapter 2 a lil' unrealistic because our protagonists' progress in romance was too quick? Well, sorry about that *sheepish laugh* I hope Chapter 3 made up for it and make things more believable. Though I must say, in my mind Gajeel was never the type who dilly-dallied, so I decided he should be straightforward. I do try to keep everyone in character.

Tips: _Italics_ for thoughts and **Bol****d **for flashbacks.

Enough talking and let's get to the reading! Remember to review :)

**CHAPTER 3: A LOT OF MISCHIEF**

"**Look, shrimp I didn't mean it that way. The truth is…" he hesitated.**

"**Hmm?" she glared.**

"…**is that I don't even know for sure why I got you here. I just want to. Maybe to talk, I don't know."**

The morning after started in silence, though Gajeel was aware that Levy had woken up from her slumber. Her heart rate and breathing increased and his dragon senses allowed him to notice but he decided to feign sleep and remained unmoving as the girl helplessly tried to get out of bed without making a fuss.

Impossible.

She was cornered between Gajeel and the wall which the bed was pushed against. And the blanket was a tangled mess both above and under the Dragon Slayer's legs and arms which meant that she would remain a dumpling in bed unless the man moved out of the way first.

_Oh dear. I call to the Holy Spirits of Magnolia, why have you forsaken me? Mavis, why did this happen? Here I am, in some guy's bed, trapped, and shame on me for sleeping so soundly last night. Next to a guy. Who am I? Miss Easy? _

Minutes ticked by and Levy was beginning to mentally crumble from her self-berating. She was becoming irritated by herself and at the situation. She was talking herself into hating Gajeel Redfox who had, the most serene expression ever seen on his face. His raven locks, contrary to popular belief were soft to the touch—she realised during the night, a fact that she didn't properly note nor appreciate until now—and he was still semi-hugging her. The studs on his face were exotic, tempting her to trace the patterns with her fingers or even place a ki…

_Just what am I doing here, staring at my kidnapper's face!_

Despite it all, she, against the better of her logic… traced the bridge of his nose with her index finger. She wasn't even careful. A part of her knew that he would definitely be awoken, knew that she was doomed to fall really hard in love.

With the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Who promptly smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Ga…Gajeel?"

Instead of answering he grabbed her offending hand. He sighed loudly before burying his face in her hair, sniffing as though he had the right to.

Levy, on the other hand was completely frozen. It took her some time to ask, "I woke you…"

"No, I was awake for a while. I like your shampoo."

She blushed furiously, almost letting out a whimper to signify that she's been shaken and offended and embarrassed and helpless.

He chuckled and proceeded to tuck her hair behind her ears. "I like your ears too."

She whimpered.

And he took it as a sign of confusion. "Look I told you I didn't have anything planned when I got you here, 'cause making you come here was all instinctive yarh? But I do know that you shouldn't have gone home last night. You got all scared like a little blue fairy before I got to tell you that part."

She pushed him away from herself to look at his face. Sharp, crimson eyes were looking back at her.

"You could have stayed the night with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum for all I know. But…"

"Am I in trouble? For instance, targeted by an enemy?" Levy McGarden now had a serious glint in her eyes.

"Close enough. But your two idiots have no clue."

She waited for him to continue but he didn't. He was simply preoccupied with playing with her hair, his callous hand occasionally brushing her warm cheeks.

"Who's the enemy?" she tried. "And what do you mean 'all instinctive'?"

"Shrimp's tryin' to read my mind now, huh? You can try."

"At least tell me who I'm up against."

"Who _we_ are up against."

A fuzzy feeling threatened to break her concentration from the matter at hand. "So, who?"

"A low-life who used to lick my boots back in Phantom Lord," he commented dryly, a hint of disgust showing in his narrowed eyes as he turned to look out of the window.

"Why me?" Levy finally sat up on the bed, staring hard at him, her brain fully activated to solve this mystery.

"He has blue hair fetish."

"What!" _He's got to be kidding._

"And he was following your team two nights ago. _And _he's not that much of a low-life these days, in terms of fighting ability, that is." Levy gasped as she listened. "_And _word on the streets is that he's been searching for something for years. A sorta raw material that's no longer on the market."

Gajeel seemed to have finished explaining, turning back to look at the bluenette. Levy was staring at her hands, deep in thought when something in her mind clicked.

"He wants my Solid Script to make that material for him."

"Probably," Gajeel said as he reached out with a hand to ruffle her hair. He gave her a faint smile that disappeared too soon to be real, but she knew his smile was for assurance.

_It's true that I'm the only Solid Script user in Magnolia…_ In her contemplative mode she didn't notice the man getting up from the bed. By the time she snapped out of it, alas, he was already standing, before facing her with his palms planted on the edge of the bed as he bent forward and licked her ear.

Levy shrieked and backed away, hitting her head on the wall behind her, which left the Dragon Slayer at the bed side, laughing at her reaction.

"Shhh, I already have a bad reputation in the neighbourhood."

"You…!"

"Sorry, did it on a whim," he looked apologetic, yet his voice was triumphant.

"Get away!" She threw the blanket at him. Her hands then frantically searched for her pen but her purse had been forgotten at the other side of the room.

"Can't do," he retorted cockily.

"Metal-eating pervert!" Her eyes were brimming with tears as she blamed herself for being careless around men.

The look on her face stung his pride. "Alright, enough whining. I apologise, if you hated it that much."

"I'm not whining." Her voice had become quiet.

"It's time for breakfast, by the way," he offered an escape from the awkward topic.

"You don't have human food, so I'll be going." She removed herself from the bed and gingerly walked past him to get her purse, her head hung low to avoid his gaze. He too, busied himself. He picked up a random iron piece, inspecting it to make sure it's clean enough to eat.

Levy was almost at the door.

He chanced a glance at her back.

And then came her overdue and unexpected response. "I don't hate it."

A long pause that was intended for him to come up with a good end to the conversation. He finally responded lamely, "I've already chosen a request for today. Will be outta town. Should be back by midnight."

She stepped outside wordlessly.

"Come back tonight," he suddenly added. "You should." He popped the iron piece into his mouth and hastily swallowed.

He could see her side profile. Her cheeks were pink. But without a word, she shut the door behind her.

**"They say I'm a selfish bastard because I want lots of stuff for myself but at least I keep what I want safe."**

He needed her to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW. REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.<strong>


End file.
